


Coma Fantasies

by favolefata



Category: Green Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favolefata/pseuds/favolefata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy thinks Mac needs to be taught the meaning of a proper coma fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coma Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [](http://community.livejournal.com/smallfandomfest/profile)[**smallfandomfest**](http://community.livejournal.com/smallfandomfest/).

_Mac: Isn't it the internal enquiry today?  
Guy: Yeah.  
Mac: Don't you think you should've made a bit of a...effort...with your...appearance?  
Guy: You just can't stop touching me can you?  
Mac: Oh no!  
Guy: Did you dream about me when you were in your coma?  
Mac: Mmmhmm.  
Guy: In a Swiss chalet?  
Mac: Every night.  
Guy: Me massaging Swiss chocolate into your freckly buttocks..._

Mac hadn't bothered to deign that last comment with an answer, but later on in the day it somehow worked out at that he and Guy were alone in the doctors' mess; Mac sitting down and eating a piece of toast whilst idly flicking through a magazine, while Guy got Martin's yoghurt out of the fridge and tried to find a clean spoon to eat it with. "I did dream about you when I was in my coma actually..." said Mac conversationally, almost as if no time had lapsed since Guy had brought the subject up, "we were wrestling in front of a fire."

Guy looked momentarily confused, but then defaulted to his standard response of "Ha! I knew it! You ginger poofter! And I bet I managed to beat you, even though it was your dream...that's just how good I am!"

"No actually, we both stopped when we realised there were a load of people watching us...at least it made you take your hands off my arse," replied Mac, still in this detached and conversational manner. He crunched down on the last bit of toast, simultaneously standing up in one fluid motion and spinning round to tap Guy on the nose with the rolled up magazine. He then hopped over the chair and continued out the door, leaving Guy standing clutching the spoon looking more perturbed than ever.

It was after surgery later that day, and while Caroline had wandered off to look for biscuits Guy sidled up behind Mac and said "So in this dream of yours...exactly how much clothing were each of us wearing?"

"Oh not very much...you were wearing one of those 1950's all-in-one swimming costumes if I remember correctly" answered Mac. He still had his back to Guy while he fiddled with his latex gloves, eventually pulling them off and chucking them into the bin, "I fail to see how this is going to give you further ammunition in your futile attempt to insult me, as frankly we both just looked rather silly." He finally turned round to face Guy, and it was then that Guy realised how little space there was between them. He found himself actually feeling rather annoyed; trust the girly-haired twat to have a gayboy dream where they looked stupid and nothing really happened! Mac was smiling at him with a questioning eyebrow, but wasn't quite prepared when Guy grabbed him and pushed him inside the now empty operating theatre, pulling the doors shut in the process.

"Guy what're you-" but Mac's question was cut off by Guy crushing his lips with a kiss, and Mac was so taken off guard that it took him a while to realise he was kissing back, even deepening the kiss by bringing his tongue into play. Well, he was damned if Guy was going to prove he was the better kisser! Guy had used the element of surprise to pin him against the wall with his body, his thigh up between Mac's legs rubbing on his crotch as they continued snogging each other senseless. Mac's hands had migrated to Guy's arse, pulling their bodies closer in a wordless plea to continue the pressure on his groin, but he was surprised to feel the lump of something in the back pocket of Guy's scrubs. He slipped a hand in and broke off their kiss to wave the offending article next to Guy's face.

"Why the hell have you got a slightly melted chocolate bar in your back pocket?" he asked Guy rather breathlessly, keeping his voice low as the rather public nature of their whereabouts began to hit him.

"I think you'll find that that's a superior quality Swiss chocolate bar," smirked Guy, "never know when you might need one!" He grabbed the packet off Mac and squashed it in the palm of his hand, testing to see how much the chocolate had melted. "Remember what I said earlier?"

"About how you were asked to be on the Swiss jet-skiing team but had to decline because you'd already signed up to go and heal sick children in Africa? Yeah I do recall some of the lies you were spouting at that nurse, yes" snorted Mac with commendable derision, considering the fact that Guy was still grinding his knee against his crotch in a most deliciously distracting way.

"No not that you twat, I meant about me massaging chocolate into your - what I still maintain will be - very gingery and freckly buttocks."

"Can't say I do no," replied Mac, although the twitch of his cock against Guy's thigh gave him away.

"Must be your blancmange brain fucking up again then," retorted Guy "because there's one bit of you at least that seems to know what I'm talking about." He suddenly pulled down the front of Mac's scrubs, grasping his cock and taking him completely by surprise. "What say we go one better?" He tore open the packet and began to smear the melted chocolate onto Mac's cock, causing him to utter a loud "Fuck!" His eyes fluttered shut and head rolled back as Guy began wanking him off expertly, making sure to spread the chocolate out evenly and keeping a constant rhythm with his thumb on the head, so when he abruptly pulled away Mac couldn't help letting out a wanton moan at the loss of sensation. He forced himself to open his eyes and was startled to see Guy kneeling in front of him, a heated look in his eyes as he looked up at Mac's face to gauge his reaction. "Guy...why...what're you doing?" Mac managed to croak out, his voice rough with want and desire.

Guy wasn't entirely sure. Annoyance and the desire for one-upmanship over Mac had propelled him thus far, but he had never sucked off another man so this was entering a whole new territory. Although, what with being naturally brilliant at all things in the bedroom he had no doubt that he would give an excellent blowjob. "I'm proving how utterly shit and below par your coma fantasies were" he finally replied, "and I think I've definitely confirmed how bent you are...after all I'm not the one who moaned like a girl just through a simple hand job!"

He didn't want Mac bring up exactly how gay all this made him too, so before he had the chance to say something sarcastic Guy lowered his gaze and took one long, languorous lick along the length of his cock, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head in such a way as to cause Mac to utter a string of expletives and grip the edge of a nearby trolley with one hand, so hard that the whites of his knuckles were showing. He soon settled into a rhythm, with Mac occasionally whimpering when he did something particularly ingenious. His free hand was tangled in Guy's silly mop of poodle hair, applying an encouraging pressure to the back of his head while still letting him set the pace. He no longer cared about the precarious nature of their location, and it wasn't long though before he found himself having to gasp out a choked "Guy! Fuck! I'm going to come!" though Guy considered that seeing as he'd already gone this far he might as well go all the way, and blithely ignored his protestations. Mac came a few seconds later with a strangled moan, and as Guy finished swallowing and pulled away he couldn't help noticing how fucking beautiful Mac looked when he came undone, his pale skin flushed and his ginger hair even more mussed than usual.

Mac opened his eyes and caught Guy's gaze, holding it as Guy stood up and reached his eye level again. "I think we'd better do something about your, what I have to admit, seems to be very large problem" he said huskily, indicating the tent in Guy's scrubs with a flick of his eyes. "Fancy a shower?"


End file.
